Inferno
by Veluphora
Summary: Ren sets the Sohma house on fire one night when her fury overwhelms her reason. Akito has to live elsewhere for a time while it is rebuilt. Mid-manga.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket or its characters - all rights go to Natsuki Takaya.

VvVvV

She hadn't meant to. That was what she'd decided to say, although the truth was quite different.

Ren had woken up in pain, shivering against the cold sheets of her room. Once again she had dreamed of that child – that horrible, pathetic, foolish child. If Akito had been the only person in her dream, it would have been a nightmare – but Akira had been there as well.

She wasn't sure if that had made it better or worse. Akira had been cradling tiny, baby Akito in his arms, speaking to the infant in sweet, gentle tones. She had been forced to watch, through the bars of an enlarged crib – where Akito should have been.

The child had cried in Akira's arms, and she had smiled at that – she wasn't the only one who couldn't pacify it. She had told Akira to give it to her, perhaps she could help. He'd lovingly passed the baby on to her, and at the warm smile on his face she'd shoved Akito back into his arms, screaming at him to keep it, keep it away from her. In alarm he'd set the infant on the bed, picked up a lamp and swung it at her – something Ren knew he'd never actually do, but was only an awful, twisted facet of the dream.

The crib had caught fire, and her along with it. It had taken a while after she had woken up for her to shake off the terror that had sprung from the nightmarish vision.

Akira…he'd never do such a thing, she knew that. But he would have protected Akito from her, if necessary – she knew that, too.

In a sudden surge of anger, she grabbed her own lamp and struck it against the wooden floor, instantly lighting it and covering it with shattered glass.

Ren froze for a second, realizing too late what she'd done. Shaking, she ran out of the room and shouted, "Fire!" The sound she made didn't sound like her voice; it was too breathy and high-pitched. Panicking, she kept screaming as she made her way outside, pushing past everyone else who'd woken up and spilled out into the hallway.

Akito awoke with a start. Something was wrong; she knew that right away. People were screaming – something was crackling. She shook off her sheets, jumping up from her futon as a maid poked her head inside the room.

"Akito-sama – you need to get out of here! Someone's started a fire!"

There was no time for her to absorb the information. Akito took one last look around the room, the only indicator of her shock, and nearly flew to the doorway, crashing into a few others on their way out.

Outside, Ren watched the house burn from within the crowd made up of family members and servants. Some tried to pour water on it, in a last-ditch attempt to save, but the flames were already too strong.

It had been so easily destroyed. Ren was no longer afraid, although she should have been. She understood.

The house had only appeared sturdy – in actuality, it had been quite fragile.

Still, she felt no satisfaction. However hated, the place had been her home, even if only while Akira had been there.

She did, however, feel some relief. Staring at the golden blaze soothed her somewhat, and she knew why.

It gave off an air of finality – that something, not just the house, had been destroyed.

Destroyed for good.

Orange sprayed up into her vision, flickering in between reds and yellows. She stepped back, reluctant even though it was safer. It made her feel something, something she hadn't felt in a long time.

Peace.

This was the end; she was sure of it. This would wake up her daughter's precious Jyuunishi – shock them into leaving her by showing them the danger of staying.

The Zodiac could not fool themselves any longer. Even if some still decided to stay, she knew something would change because of this.

And she would make sure that the change was to her advantage.

VvVvV

It's a short first chapter, and I'm sorry about that...but please review and let me know how I did with it!


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so tired... *collapses* But, in honor of Squeaky's (OfAmethystEyes) birthday, I'm posting this! Even though it's not what I wanted to post for her (that fanfiction isn't quite finished)...oh well.

VvVvV

Akito pushed through the crowd, searching for Hatori, the only member of the Zodiac to have been nearby that night (Kureno had been staying in a town over, on a rare errand). "Hatori!" Ren didn't even cross her mind until she spotted a maid shouting,

"Ren-sama!"

Akito scowled. Let the maid care for that woman; she didn't have the time. At any rate, she was sure Ren had survived the fire. She was like a cockroach – unwanted and difficult to snuff out. It would be too…_perfect_ if it had killed her.

She had to find Hatori; where was Hatori?

He was smart – he had to be safe. Akito had about given up and was ready to just shout at the crowd some more when she heard a familiar but not-quite-right voice,

"Akito-san."

She turned.

Shigure smiled, running his fingers idly through her hair, without real interest. "I heard." He gestured toward the mob and the wreckage.

"Where's Hatori?" If anyone would know where her dragon was, it would be him.

Shigure frowned. "You haven't seen him yet?" Horror choked her. She barely managed to get out one word,

"No." He took her hand and led her away from the throng.

"He likes seclusion, our Haa-san does," he offered up as explanation. Akito figured that was true. She wanted to see him so badly she didn't care anyhow.

He escorted her to a quiet corner, next to bushes and a bench, and told her gently, "Wait here."

She did.

_"Ha'ri…Ha'ri! I can't get down!"_

_Five year old Akito looked down at eleven year old Hatori, from the top of an enormous slide. "I don't want to go," she told him stubbornly, but unable to keep the fear out of her voice._

_"Don't worry. I'll catch you if you fall," he promised, holding out his arms to reassure her. _

_She flashed him a bright smile, then let go of the railing, tumbling down the slide. She crashed into the dragon, and they both laughed softly. _

_Hatori would take care of her. He'd always taken care of her._

A shape emerged from the darkness. "Akito-sama," greeted Hatori, his voice slightly less rigid than usual. "Are you alright?"

Akito couldn't help but jump up and hug him – she was so happy he was safe.

Hatori stiffened for a moment before hugging her back, a bit awkwardly. He'd never quite gotten used to such informality – although he supposed it was acceptable in this case.

She buried her face in his chest. "Don't do that again," she ordered.

"A…Akito-sama?" asked the dragon, unsure of what she was referring to.

"You scared me," she muttered softly, with a trace of anger – and he understood.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, his lips gracing the top of her dark hair. He had seen the flames and run, and now felt guilty for it.

It was irrational, her anger – she knew that, knew that it hadn't been his fault. But he should have known she would have needed to see him.

He should have known that.

She trembled, realizing how close they'd all just come to death. Hatori held her tighter, feeling her tense.

She didn't notice Shigure watching in the shadows until he spoke,

"Ren-san started the fire."

Akito bristled at the reverence in his tone. The woman had purposefully burned down their home, and still he had the nerve to admire her – her and her wretched handiwork!

She and Hatori pulled away from each other simultaneously.

"What?" she growled, glaring at Shigure with irritation. He shrugged.

"You heard me." She wouldn't have been so irritated otherwise.

Akito usually would have risen to the bait, but this time she was determined not to answer him – and, at any rate, she knew it would be useless to fight tonight.

Where would she sleep? It seemed a silly thing to think, but the thought came into her mind anyway. She should have been thinking about how she was going to make that woman pay for what she did, but, she realized with a start, she had more pressing worries.

The house had been destroyed. The place she'd lived in for her entire life (aside from a few brief stints in the hospital) was gone.

And there was no getting it back. It was lost –

Forever.

She knew instantly that there was nothing she could do to Ren that would equal this. Even taking her memories wouldn't be as painful – she wouldn't be able to mourn what she didn't remember ever having.

But at this point Akito didn't care, the damage had already been done, and now she would try her best and concentrate on making repairs – as many and as much as she could.

There would be plenty of time to get back at that woman afterward.

She had to practical. Logical.

Haa-san would help. "Ha'ri," she whispered to him, in a tone she hadn't used in quite a while. "Help me," she said. It was almost a request, and though he didn't appear to be surprised, she saw his eyebrows rise slightly, just before he nodded. She took his hand and led him back to the crowd, leaving Shigure to extol that woman as much as he liked.

He could have her. She had eleven others, completely devoted to her service – twelve, if she included the cat.

But then why did it sting so much? She swore his treachery didn't leave marks on her, yet she was constantly crying at night…for no apparent reason, she thought –

But she knew better.

And so did he.

Which was why when she bitterly left Shigure standing there, he forced a smile and went the other way…

He had some business to attend to.

VvVvV

Please review! I'm going to beg you until you do - well, I would if I could! I may not need feedback to continue the story, but it would certainly help!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Akito is still female, but Yuki and Kyo still don't know that so they refer to her (in their thoughts) using a male pronoun.

VvVvV

Kyo woke up when the phone rang. Blearily, he rubbed his eyes and went over to it, thinking Shigure was probably still asleep – it was so late at night that it was almost morning, and so it would have been unusual for the odd-sleep-scheduled writer to be up at this time.

"Hello?" he asked, in a not-too-friendly voice.

The voice on the other end made him freeze. "Hello, Kyo," responded Akito coldly. He could tell he was in a bad mood – but what the hell was he doing on the phone? He'd never heard or seen him use it before.

"I need to talk to Yuki."

"Yea, sure," he mumbled, still in shock. When he realized he'd have to be the one who woke the rat up, he couldn't help but think with dread, _Dammit!_

Yuki couldn't rightfully blame him for what the god wanted...but Kyo didn't think he'd wait long enough to hear an explanation – after being so abruptly shaken from sleep.

He wondered if he should just place the phone near Yuki, near enough that the god's voice would wake him up. But Kyo thought that might be worse – and Yuki was sure to get him for it later.

He sighed, then nervously made his way to the rat's room. Best to get out the explanation right away, so that the rat couldn't fault him for any of it. "Get up ya damn rat! Akito wants to talk to ya!" he shouted, holding his hand over the phone so that the god couldn't hear their conversation.

Yuki heard the words distantly, as if they were an echo. Akito wanted to talk to him? The god was here? Fear shot through him. He forced himself to sit up and stare at Kyo.

"Wh-what?"

Kyo was startled by the tremor in his voice. Weren't he and Akito best buds or something?

"He's on the phone," muttered the cat, shoving it at him.

Yuki took it, holding it gingerly, as if it would poison him if he got too close.

"H-hello?" Kyo slipped out of the room, feeling relieved to have escaped Yuki's wrath.

"I need you to come back to the main house. There is something you need to see."

Yuki froze. Come back to the main house? "For – for how long?" he asked, with a tiny thread of hope.

"For a day," the god answered, filling Yuki with relief – but at the same time, dismay. Akito didn't sound too happy.

And when the god wasn't happy, well…the people around him usually weren't, either.

"_Today_," continued Akito, sounding somewhat harried. Yuki inhaled quickly to steady himself.

"Y-yes, Akito-sama."

"Stop that," she snapped, annoyed. He took another breath.

"Yes, Akito-sama," he replied dutifully, knowing what the god had meant. Akito had never been given to stuttering. Yuki kept thinking he'd kicked that habit – but it returned whenever the god spoke to him…as swiftly as it had gone.

Always.

The god hung up, leaving Yuki staring at the phone in astonishment. He got the impression that something had happened – something important enough to make him call, anyway.

But call him, personally? Akito never had in the past…it worried Yuki.

Why had he called him now?

He put the phone back and made his way into the kitchen automatically. He was surprised to see Hatori in there, drinking a glass of water. But he didn't say anything. Instead, he waited until the dragon had set the glass down on the table.

"Hatori? What are you doing here?" Hatori paused before answering.

"Shigure will be away for a couple of days. I've come to fill you two in on a couple of things, that being one of them."

"Shouldn't you wait for that stupid cat, then," muttered Yuki. Hatori frowned.

"Yes, well, he's not exactly _cooperative_ at the moment." Yuki figured he wasn't. He was probably still too upset over Tohru's absence. She'd been spending more and more time at her job lately – which wasn't something Kyo could readily forget. "There's been a fire at the main house," Hatori went on, after taking a quick sip of water. "Kyo will find out about it soon enough – I just thought you should know….Akito isn't in the best of moods right now, and that is why."

"A – a fire?" Yuki couldn't quite believe what he was hearing. The house had always seemed so indestructible – and now the doctor was telling him it had been burnt down.

"Yes," confirmed the dragon, setting down his cup. "Last night, in fact." His eyes wandered over to Yuki, who suddenly felt uncomfortable. Hatori seemed to look right through a person sometimes – he certainly seemed to be trying to now. But after about a minute he sighed, perhaps unable to get a clear read on his younger cousin. "If you have no more questions, then I'll be taking my leave."

Yuki had more questions, but wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer to them. So he just nodded, letting Hatori pass him and walk out the door.

He stood there for a while, stunned.

_This will change everything._

VvVvV

Please review! I'd terribly love some input~


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry it's so short this time - I promise the next one will be longer!

VvVvV

Shigure slipped into Ren's hotel room. "My, my. I didn't expect to see you here."

Her voice seemed to grate against his ears, but he ignored it. "No, I suppose you didn't." His voice wasn't cold – but it wasn't warm either.

Part of him wanted to hurt her. She had hurt Akito so many times and so very much – but never quite like this.

But another part of him wanted to applaud her.

She was driving a wedge – just as he sometimes did.

And they both knew it.

"Why have you come here?" she asked him lazily – knowingly.

He didn't bother to answer, instead sweeping his gaze over the room. "Did you choose this place?" There were no pictures on the walls, no windows.

She tilted her head to the side, shooting him a mocking smile.

_No, of course not._

He smiled back, matching her scorn.

_Say it._

"It's gone far enough, Ren-san," he said quietly, after a slight pause. "Don't think that you're the only one who knows what you're doing."

Ren simply shrugged, smile remaining in place. "I don't. Don't worry yourself so much…_Gure-san_."

She breathed his name with a stinging mixture of vehemence and sarcasm. Shigure didn't remember the last time he had felt so utterly exhausted by a single encounter with someone.

Excepting, perhaps, an encounter with her daughter.

"Ren-san…"

"Yes, Gure-san?" She was always quick to counter him.

He didn't hesitate. "Stop it."

He left.

Ren watched him go, her dark eyes flicking over to him possessively, predatorily – like a cat's watching its prey.

She curled up on her bed and smiled to herself.

The fire had been for the most part an accident – but, it gave her plenty of ideas for things to do on purpose.

VvVvV


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I promise I haven't forgotten about this story! It's just, I have a lot of them - and a lot of other ideas I'd like to work on too. ^^' Sorry for the delay in updating!

VvVvV

Akito paced the floor of her room in a rage. _How dare that woman!_ she thought menacingly, clenching her jaw. _Who does she think she is…she's a pathetic, __**vile**__, _useless_ creature not worth anyone's time – and yet she acts as if _she_ is the god!_

The head of the family threw a book at the wall, eyes snapping back to it when it fell to the floor.

_'The spine will be damaged.'_

Shigure's words to her, such a long time ago – after he'd given her a journal. A beautiful, crisp journal.

And then she'd seen the first words inside of it, scribbled on the left side:

_For all the secrets I already know but need a place to go_

And then hurled it at the door as Shigure laughed, spoke, and left.

It hadn't been _this_ door, of course. This door led to the hallway behind Hatori's office, not the hallway to her bedroom…although, for now, the room _was_ hers – to be shared with Kureno once he returned from his errand, and relinquished what she was sure was a skinny apartment building, with no room for comfort.

She sighed, remembering – more to hold in the tears than because of sadness.

She wasn't sad. She was merely grieving. As head of the family, it was only right to grieve for what had been her family's home for generations – perhaps millennia. No one really knew how long.

But it had been during her reign that it had been destroyed.

And that hurt like nothing else her mother had ever done to her – that _anyone_ had ever done to her. Shigure's little tricks and comments were nothing compared to this – compared to that new girl who lived with him, Yuki, and Kyo. Isuzu or Kyo's acting out only slight misdemeanors when faced with this atrocious felony.

But Yuki; Yuki was coming. She should concentrate on that…she _wanted_ to concentrate on that. And it was more important anyhow.

Feeling suddenly calmer, Akito changed out of her nighttime robes and into the daily, more formal ones meant for Jyuunishi visits, then made her way to the front of the house. She took one look around Hatori's office and frowned, wishing there was another chair in it besides the lone desk chair. But that was easily remedied – although the doctor himself wasn't there, a few select maids had come along with her to the dragon's workplace, and she rapped the wall loudly to summon one to her side, not in the mood to call.

"Yes, Akito-sama?" Akito liked this maid, and seeing her relaxed the god further. She never pressed for anything, always did what she was told, as swiftly and efficiently as possible.

"I need another chair." The head of the family pointed to other, indicating that she wanted the maid to bring it here and set it next to this one. After she had, Akito sat down on the cushier, taller one and then dismissed her. She bowed lowly before withdrawing, a sight the god failed to see because the doorbell rang.

Akito swept across the room, wanting to open the door herself – something that the maid hadn't failed to notice. Once she'd wrenched it aside and her eyes had adjusted to the sudden outpouring of light, it revealed a small, brown haired girl standing there, who bowed politely in the Sohma head's direction.

"Ah – Akito-san…hello.." Tohru's voice was timid, gentle – which made Akito want to shake her, shake her until all of the gentle kindness she possessed, perhaps stolen, had been drained out of her. "Is Hatori-san here?" she asked, courageously pressing on. Akito didn't doubt that she was intimidated by her – by the unexpected presence of the god.

The god was going to respond, tell the silly, ugly girl that he wasn't here and have her be on her way before Yuki had the chance to arrive, but then she went on softly, "I was told he wanted to see me…"

"He's here," spat Akito, blood rushing to her face, voice slathered with the utmost contempt, "but he definitely doesn't want to see **_you_**!"

With that, she slammed the door in Tohru's face, seething.

Tohru remained in place for a moment, temporarily dazed. Then she seemed to shake it off, bringing her fist up to the door again. This time she'd knock – maybe Akito-san didn't like loud rings, maybe she'd been rude the first time without knowing. Maybe she needed to be more respectful, more attentive – this time she would be, this time she'd get it right!

Although…if what the Sohma family head had said was true, if Hatori really didn't want to see her…it'd be disrespectful to push her company onto him when he didn't want it. She wanted to make all well between her and Akito – but perhaps this wasn't the best time to try.

So she turned away slowly, not wanting to intrude. She bumped into Yuki, who'd just come up behind her on the stone path.

"Oh, Yuki-kun, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there!" she apologized quickly, flushing a light pink. He smiled back at her.

"It's alright. Don't worry about it Honda-san. Did something distract you?" he questioned, looking at her with concern.

"Well, um, yes," she admitted, her fingers interlacing and then splitting apart in nearly the same movement. "But it's okay – it's gone now." He still seemed worried, so she added hastily, "-Did you come to see Hatori too?" She knew Yuki had to have fairly frequent checkups, on account of his poor physical health – which, reminding her of Akito's even poorer health, sent a vein of sadness coursing through her heart.

"No," answered Yuki, looking away. "I didn't." He wondered, briefly, if he should tell her the real reason he'd come…it would only upset her, he thought – and if she told him not to, he didn't think he'd be able to go. So he decided against it, instead saying, "I just came to deliver something."

It wasn't a total lie. Shigure had given him a small, rectangular package, to 'give to their almighty God', he'd said. Yuki wasn't sure if his words had been sarcastic or not – it was hard to tell with the novelist.

"Oh, really, what?! I mean, if you don't mind telling me, you don't have to, of course…" Tohru trailed off, feeling more than a little embarrassed.

"I don't know," he told her honestly, eyebrows furrowing in thought. "Here, you can hold it." Yuki handed it to her, watched her weigh it in her hands. "Maybe it's a book. Shigure gave it to me, so it could be one of his," he reasoned. "Although…it's a little light for that."

"Maybe it's a comic book, or – or – or a _graphic novel_!" suggested Tohru, peering at it curiously.

"Maybe," conceded Yuki. "But I don't think Shigure would give one to Akito…except maybe as a prank," he added under his breath, just so she couldn't hear.

But would the dog prank the god? Yuki wasn't sure about that, either.

"It's for Akito-san?" exclaimed Tohru in surprise, looking up at him. Yuki nodded.

"Yes. He told me to give it to him."

"Do you want me to wait for you to give it to him, so we can walk back together?" she offered, mustering up a smile. She knew that being around the god terrified him – to say the least.

Yuki hesitated. "-No. I appreciate it, Honda-san – but I think this might take a while."

Tohru nodded. "…Okay." She was still reluctant to leave Yuki by himself, but he stepped past her and knocked on the door, leaving her with little choice but to go.

Akito stopped mid-fury as soon as she heard the knock, a little weaker, a little louder than the previous one.

This had to be Yuki. If it wasn't, then at least the god would get satisfaction in taking her disappointment out on the idiotic girl.

"Akito-sama." Yuki bent quickly when she opened the door, afraid of retribution.

Akito smiled, waving him to come inside. She was genuinely happy to see him, and was now in a much better mood because of it.

Only for them. Only for her Jyuunishi could she do this, do this whole, recycled routine daily.

"Yuki…hello. Come, sit." She directed him to the chair the maid had left, signifying that she wanted him to sit there.

Which of course he did, simultaneously trying to suppress his anxiety at being near the Zodiac god again.

"I told you I had something to show you. Something I'd like you to see." She paused, cocking her head to the side gently. "I'm not certain how you'll react." It sounded more like a threat than curiosity – innocent or otherwise.

Then she noticed the package he was holding. "What's that?" inquired the god sharply, dark eyes narrowing at her rat.

"I – I don't know. It's for you," answered Yuki obediently, striding over to give it to her. "From Shigure."

Akito gave a small start at the name, but Yuki didn't see that or her shocked expression – he'd scampered back to his chair as soon as he'd handed the item to her, as fast as he could without being too conspicuous about it.

But the god wasn't watching him, anyway.

_Why – why would he send me something?_ wondered Akito, instantly suspicious. As interested as she was to see the package's contents, she knew, from past experience, that it might be something horrifically embarrassing or painful…something she in no way wanted Yuki to see. So she set it on top of Hatori's desk, resolving to open it later, as soon as her rat was gone.

But that didn't stop her mind from wandering back to it, wondering what it was.

It was most certainly not a book – it was too thin to be one of Shigure's, or another journal. What else would he give her that would be shaped like this – like a rectangle? She didn't have any idea…which frustrated her to no end – but Yuki was still there, so she forced the thoughts away from the mystery and told him, through tight lips, to follow her outside.

He came, hanging back uncertainly whenever she stopped. It wasn't that far from Hatori's to where the main house had been, but she wasn't used to getting around without him or someone else to lead the way – and she hadn't paid much attention to the directions then, thinking it unnecessary when she'd never have to use them herself.

Still, by some miracle, they made it there – probably because she'd recognized a few landmarks, things she'd thought were odd and so had stuck out to her.

Even being warned beforehand hadn't prepared Yuki for the sight that awaited him. He sucked in a surprised breath, eyeing the scorched remains of the once proud and long-standing Sohma residence. In his heart he felt confusion, sadness, and then relief, remembering what memories the house had held.

Akito watched him, seeing only the surprise. "–Well? What do you think?"

Yuki hesitated. That was always a dangerous question, when asked by the god. "I think…it's sad." He didn't dare to ask what had happened, though he longed to know the answer.

"It is," she stated simply, agreeing with him but leaving room enough for doubt. Then she stopped for about a minute, waiting to see if he'd say something.

He didn't, so she continued. "Would you like to know how this happened?" She could tell he was suppressing his curiosity, trying to keep from angering her.

Her face split into a sinister, knowing smile. The rat would always be hers – no matter what happened.

Yuki looked up at the god with surprise, startled to hear his thoughts voiced aloud by him – although not _too_ startled, considering where they were and why they'd come.

Still, he didn't respond, thinking it safer at the moment than saying yes or no.

He was right, for Akito went on, "A certain witch thought herself a god. _That's_ how this happened."

Yuki's head jerked up, utterly shocked.

_Honda-san? But she would never –_

"You look so surprised, Yuki." Akito's lips curled. She would enjoy this, although she'd only just gotten the idea from the look on Yuki's face. "She didn't tell you, did she…that's why she was here, you know. Didn't you see her?"

Akito wasn't lying, not outright. Hatori had surely wanted to discuss something with her, something that had involved the fire. Tohru's visit had been purely conversational, although the god knew well that that wasn't how Yuki would take it.

"**What did you do to her?**" His words startled even himself, falling roughly from his lips as he trembled with rage. He hadn't even known. She'd smiled at him. She'd expressed curiosity for what he'd been holding. She'd acted so normal, and yet…she'd just gone through something terrible.

His mind reeled, imagining all sorts of torture that the god could have put her through.

She'd said she'd been at her job lately, but what if…

No. She wouldn't – she _couldn't_ lie.

It wasn't possible.

He'd seen her try to lie before – he'd definitely have noticed.

Had Kyo known something about this, whatever it was? Was that why he'd been sulking so much?

Come to think of it, where was Shigure? Yuki had only seen him briefly that morning, when he'd given him the package to take to Akito. Hatori had warned them he wouldn't be around much right now, but…still…his absence was unusual, like the rest of what had been happening lately.

"Why,_ nothing_. We merely spoke to each other – that's all."

Yuki glared at Akito, unsure whether or not he should believe the god. The first time he and Honda-san had spoken, she'd assured him that that was all that had happened, but Yuki hadn't quite been convinced then, either.

Akito smiled, also recognizing the echo in her statements. "Don't worry, my rat. Your precious _Honda-san_ is unhurt. As much as I despise her, I would never hurt you in such a way." No, she had plenty of other perfectly harmful, perfectly legal ways. "You are too pathetically kind. Caring for outsiders is a weakness. Trusting them is also a weakness. Look what someone who intruded on the estate did here." Ren certainly fell under the 'intruding' category, so, again, she wasn't lying. Perhaps shaping the truth more than was needed, but this was for Yuki's own good.

Finally…the 'silver lining' on top of this dark cloud of an event – something to use to her advantage.

Yuki stared at the god squarely. "Was it Honda-san?"

Akito stared back just as squarely. "No. But she would have if she could."

Yuki didn't think so, but was too cautious and relieved to say anything else about the subject. The two walked back together, Yuki hurrying a bit because he wanted to check on Tohru as soon as he got back – to make sure that Akito really hadn't done anything else to her.

He also wondered, since it definitely hadn't been Honda-san, who had started the fire…who would have wanted to? From the sound of it, it hadn't been an accident…quite the opposite, in fact. But Akito had said that, and, even without today's experience, he knew well that the god was an expert in making things sound like what they weren't.

He supposed the mystery would have to wait for now. He wasn't sure he wanted to know, at any rate. As long as it wasn't anyone from the Sohma family and no one he knew was in any danger, then he didn't _need_ to know.

But danger comes in many forms…something that the perpetrator of the fire was ready to show everyone.

VvVvV


End file.
